Madagascar
Malagasy/Madagascan History Founding The nation was founded on the 10th of November, 2018 with its' leader as aTerraAustralis. This was after days of work and a rush to form the nation on the 10th. The largest contributor was PoppyKai, contributing over 300g to the cause, followed by aTerraAustralis with around 150g. Government Information Madagascar was once an autocracy under the rule of The_Pock, but now, a parliamentary democracy with PoppyKai as Queen and three chancellors having complete control. There are also four working government ministers of economics, Infrastructure, foreign defense, and a minister of defense (the army general). Nation Leader, King/Queen PoppyKai, CloakedEagle Chancellors PoppyKai, Chancellor residing in Sainte Marie add___123, Chancellor residing in Sirana Crsalmon,Chancellor residing in Sainte Marie KrazyZebraBoy, Chancellor residing in EcoHaven Westono, Chancellor residing in Tsalbarivo 'Minister of Economic Affairs' Held by both barbasmas and JoniAlt, barbasmas residing in tsalbarivo, and JoniAlt on Sainte Marie. Although Joni did not win the elections, barbasmas asked him to hold the position with him. 'Minister of Foreign Affairs' Held by both Adamer26 and 2theMAXOfficial, Adamer26 residing in Soalara, And 2theMAXofficial in GSS_PeoplePower. 'Minister of Defense' held by Both Hulk00 And Pr0kKiLlEr, Hulk00 residing in Tsalbavrio, and Pr0kKiLlEr in Sainte_Maire. Minister of Infrastructure held by crSalmon, residing in Sainte_Marie. Past Ministers/ Government Officials Past Ministers of Foreign Affairs Westono Past Ministers of Defense Phlyer Past Ministers of Homeland Affairs ''' IEatDookie '''Past Ministers of Economic Affairs Past Ministers of Infrastructure ' '''Other Officials ' '''Flag The Madagascan/Malagasy flag has two horizontal bars of red and green, adjacent to a vertical white band on the left hoist side of the flag. White The white stands for peace between Madagascar and other nations. Green The Green stands for the protection of the Madagascan landscape, to preserve it for all eternity. Red The red stands for the courage of the people. 'Geography' Madagascar is the worlds 4th largest island located outside of the Swahili Coast of Africa. There are jungles on the eastern side, sprawling all the way to the northernmost tip of the island. In the centre of the island are the central highlands, relatively low vegetation grows there and it's known for its red soil. The western side of the island is lush, with swampy forests and jungles scattered over the landscape. The geographic isolation contributed to Madagascar's abundance of endemic flora and fauna. Warm oceans surround the island. Towns Sainte_Marie - Capital Sainte_Marie is the capital of Madagascar and is currently the oldest town in the nation and has a population of 30, as of the 31st of March 2019. It was the first place Poppy stepped on land to found the nation of Madagascar. She spawned in China, walked over the Himalayas, through the jungle of India, and boated to Madagascar's shore. It was the starting settlement, created largely by PoppyKai, was claimed by aTerraAustralis, formerly The_Pock, after she went on to found the planned capital of Antana. It is immensely visited by tourists for PoppyKai's shop. This town was formerly called Toerana, but was changed to Sainte_Marie when CloakedEagle became King. The town is widely known for its distinct and modern housing as well as other points of interest such as an aqarium, museum, parkour course, harbour and parliament house where elections are held. Sirana Sirana was created by the chancellor add___123 on the most northern part of the island, it is infamous for its island in the sky that took a long time to create. The sky island itself is remarkable in that it hold the nations biggest flag, biggest maze and an aquarium. It has a canal going through the town enabling visitors to reach the inner city by boat, or by swimming as it has the dolphin swim effect. Tsalbarivo The second largest town on the island and the result of the merging of Barbtopia and Masoarivo on April 13, 2019. The district of Tsalograd was later integrated. It is unique on Madagascar for its brick suburb and downtown skyscrapers. 3/4 ministers live in Tsalograd, making it a centre of political power - although it receives hefty financial support from Sainte Marie. Some points of interest in Tsalbarivo include Bisk Tower, the parkour course, Laguna beach and its oriental Chinatown. Paralia Paralia is a town that was founded by Queen Poppykai and is located on the east coast of the northern part of the island, the previous town name was Kara_bay, and after the mayor FoxFantastic passed the leadership to JoniAlt and CrSalmon, they changed the town name to Paralia, also means beach in greek. Vavatenina Vavatenina was founded on the 10th of December, 2018 by the mayor, DedS3c. It was founded inbetween the towns of Soalala and Barbsoarivo. Tranoroa A town right above Toilara made by Nroo on the April 5, 2019. the town was founded so Nroo can be closer with the island. New_Tolanaro A town founded by MasterFaustino on May 10, 2019. The town is located south coast of Madagascar which is near Sainte_Marie. New Tolanaro is a fast-growing town with each passing day and has great sights like a museum, turtle shelter, town park, swimming pool, town shop, castle, and many more to see. The current mayor is XWereWolfX56 Soalara This urban town on the south-western coast of Madagascar was founded by Adamer26. It is one of the few towns on the island to have constructed skyscrapers. PembaCoast The 2nd town IEatDookie made in Madagascar, it is a town made on the ruins of the once town of Pemba. EcoHaven The ecological city of Madagascar founded by KrazyZebraBoy, it is located in the center of the island, it's a peaceful and warm town where life is good. GSS_PeoplePower A rather unique town founded by 2theMAXofficial as the entire town resides within a massive space shuttle. The shuttle holds 14 residents, contains a large hangar, and more. General Engineering and Mechanics plans to sell more of the shuttles to the public for 1000g. Midas A town created by Rockiesguy100 that sits on the east coast of Madagascar. It is quite strategic when it comes to transportation. It's name came from king Midas in Greek mythology who loved gold. Past Towns Coffee Bay A town that was located on mainland Africa just west of Madagascar. It was the epicentre of the Coffee Bay conflict and has since been abandoned by Madagascar after it was taken over. It is now claimed by a different town. Manakara A past town that was on the west coast founded by TomTheWiseCat. No_Boys_Allowed A past small town that was right above Masoarvio. Marromeu Marromeu is a past town on the Mozambiquean coast and was one of the most populous towns in Madagascar with a past population of 14. It was founded on the 9th of December, 2018 by Nroo. It's desolate geographic position makes it most accessible to by boat, directly west of Masoarivo. St Augustin St Augustin was a town founded on the 10th of December, 2018 by the mayor The_Grate_Poato. It is located on the West coast of the island. Toliara Toliara was a small town on the south of the island founded on the January 31, 2019, created by IEatDookie. SaltyRU SaltyRU was a town founded by i_dislike_you located on the central northern area. 'Comoros_Islands' Comoros_Islands was a town created by Koboldd between the coasts of nortwestern Madagascar and Mozambique. Most of the building is on a single island, which makes it very densely packed and Koboldd has carried out multiple land reclamation projects to alleviate the demand for land. 3rd of March 2019 PoppyKai publicly announced that had to "kick the Comoros_Islands from the nation" due to violation of Malagasy laws on killing players for Gold. Later the same day, Koboldd stated the items had been returned and he apologised to the Malagasy authorities. The same day, the Comoros_Islands were once again part of the nation. Puerto-Mado A past small town on the west coast of the island founded by f0sterwOw_. Pemba A past town founded by _m3ek_ on the Mozambiquean coast just west of Comoros Islands. Reunion The town is on the French island of Réunion, created on the 23rd of November, 2018 by FatBeard. Reunion is the first neighbor island to be claimed by Madagascar. HiroTheLife is now the mayor following FatBeard's departure from the island. Astronutica Astronutica was a town in the central, mountainous region of Madagascar. Its mayor was Cool_dude_1001 and it was founded on the 9th of December, 2018. Its train station serves as central intersection for all traffic on Madagascar, and it is therefore of vital importance. It is also the location where you can find one of the biggest aquariums on earth, filled with coral and reaching high up in the sky. This town has since been reclaimed by Ecohaven to preserve its beauty and protect it from griefing after it had fallen. Change in Leadership After growing discontent, the leader of Madagascar at the time, aTerraAustralis, held a poll on his leadership. This ended in 1 voting for him to remain, and 5 voting him out. In response to this he wrote up his resignation letter. Resignation Letter 14th Of December, 2018 To The Madagascan People and Parliament This letter formalizes my resignation as the Head Chancellor of the Kingdom of Madagascar. I am resigning from position of Chancellor for multiple reasons: 1. Public support for my resignation in a recent vote which has prompted me to write this letter. '- I don’t hate anyone who supported my resignation, except for Bean, fuck Bean. ' We all hate Bean - '''South Carolina ''' 2. A growing feeling of distrust between myself and a fellow Chancellor, PoppyKai over a variety of topics which I shall not delve into at this moment in time. I I did this to keep the Kingdom intact as I do not wish to see it torn apart by internal strife, notably by myself. I’ve been in this situation before and it ended in myself and my partner falling out and ripping up the nation. This is not something I want to happen for the nation I have worked so hard for. Upon my resignation, my name within the constitution shall be replaced with that of “CloakedEagle” as he takes my place as Chancellor and Head Chancellor of the Kingdom of Madagascar. I will be mostly residing within my camp as Tea Bay, which will remain a member of the nation unless it is removed by a Chancellor or voted out by Parliament. The resignation will take effect within the next 24 hours. This can only be cancelled if CloakedEagle is unable to receive the position, in which case parliament will have to converse and vote on what to do. This must be accepted regardless of their result, even if it means the cancellation of this resignation letter and my continuation as a Madagascan Chancellor. Long Live Madagascar ''' Head Chancellor of the Kingdom of Madagascar - '''aTerraAustralis, formally The_Pock 'Democratic Transition' From previously being a political dictatorship, the (former) king Cloaked Eagle implemented reforms to pursue a democratic society. A parliament was created with Chancellors appointed, who is second to power after the King. Although on paper a democracy, there are currently no senators nor MP:s as the transition is underway. There are no independent news agencies nor a human rights organisation on the place. Foreign Policy Madagascar is a strictly neutral nation, keeping out of foreign conflicts if possible. Byzantium Incident On the 19th of November, 2018, there was a small skirmish between the Madagascan Councillor aTerraAustralis and the resident Catnipseverbeen approached the Byzantium Empress Florene after multiple requests for her to leave the island. This was because she had been spotted going down the west coast of Madagascar and collecting clay without informing any official. Due to her refusal to leave, she was attacked by aTerraAustralis and Catnipseverbean. She was chased in the water by Catnips in a boat, and aTerraAustralis swimming behind her. She teleported out near the Maldives. The Coffee Bay Conflict The Coffee Bay Conflict began on the 9th of December 2018, when Coffee Bay resident Moshmallows murdered PoppyKai outside Toerana, the nation's capital. Coffee Bay was kicked out of the nation and a siege was planned on the town itself. aTerraAustralis, catnipseverbean, add__123 and Westono sailed to the town and killed Moshmallows. Nowadays the ex Coffee Bay residence created a Nation in America and now are allied with Madagascar. 'June 23rd Riots' On the 23rd June 2019, dozens of people protested in Saint Marie as a result of tensions regarding its pricing of items as well as allegations that it's leader CloakedEagle apparently deleted memes about Madagascar as well as unfairly muted protestors. As of now, the riots have concluded due to a peace agreement made between the old Victorian leader Wilabum, Machurian King Mr_X1234 and CloakedEagle. The War In Madagascar On June 24th, 2019 at around 12:40 P.M. EST, A small Manchurian raiding party attacked 2 Madagascan troops in the area near the west coast of Madagascar. A fight ensued, resulting in the death of a Madagascan soldier. The remaining Madagascan soldier retreated into claims while taking fire and attempting to fight back from claims. A few hours after, Mr_X1234, the Manchurian King, Declared war on Madagascar and soon after a large party (7 people) arrived in Madagascar. = Political Parties ' There are many political views in Madagascar, but there's Three main ones. 'Green Extremist Party It was started by Pr0killer and saw rapid increase in members, since the elections were coming up the 13th of July 2019. Some of the core party members are Pr0killer, Barbasmas, CrSalmon and Adamer26 - all of whom won the election for all the available minister posts (some shared with other parties as they had even votes). Some of the core issues of the Green Extremist Party are the nationwide Ban of Coal, replacement of Sainte Marie houses with CO2-neutral Dirt houses, Environment restoration and the Free Kelp Act. The members Barbasmas and Westono have also done some forest aforestation work north of Ecohaven, since much of the forest in Madagascar is logged. Communist/Socialist Party of Madagascar the communist party of Madagascar was founded of the ideas of Karl Marx And the Communist Manifesto. IEatDookie made the party of those ideas, in the early days of the nation. The capital of the party was Toilara, But after that fell, it was moved to Tsalbarvio, in the taslograd district. When Tsalograd was demolished (as per the Tsalograd Revitalization plan), it was moved to the House of Communism in Barbtopia. The Leader of the party is IEatDookie, and Vice-Leader is Hulk00, but Hulk00 is leader while Dookie is on hiatus from the server. Madagascar Strong Madagascar Strong is The Capitalist party of Madagascar. the main thoughts is to keep how the nations is running currently, plus the ideas of JoniAlt. The party is the most popular with the Malagasy people, and with the current queen PoppyKai, but she isn't with the party. The leader of the party is JoniAlt, the rest is unknown. Jonialt gained 42.3% of the votes the 13th of July 2019, and therefore lost to Barbasmas (57.7%) for the post of Economic Minister . Barbasmas felt bad afterwards and made him vice-minister. Madagascar strong is going to run again on the next elections, and have JoniAlt as minister of economics, and Rockiesguy100 as minister of infastructure. Fascist Party During the First elections of the ministers, Ccatnipseverbean wanted to run for King, even though poppy said he couldn't. Catnipseverbeans had a plan to take over the government under his complete rule, even though he never said he was fascist. He had a plan to destroy the 3 biggest African Nations at the time, along with destroying the African union. The party is now disbanded, And the only Member was Catnips as the leader. Conservative Party The Conservative Party is a minor party was started my 2theMAXofficial in the first elections of 2019. The main goal of The Conservative Party is to keep peace in Madagascar and to stop all who threaten the nation. 2theMAXoffical is the only member. He ran for Minister of Defense and Foreign Affairs and won with a tie for Foreign Affairs tieing with Adamer26. Now he is running for Minister of Defense in the 2nd elections of 2019. 'Infrastructural Project' Leader The_Pock had requested a complex railroad system connecting the different towns on the island of Madagascar, and an underground network was being constructed late 2018, during the first months of Madagascars existence. However, sometime around late February 2019 - early March 2019, King CloakedEagle ordered the construction of a new type of railroad network above ground, on bridges. CloakedEagle, the newbie Barbasmas, and Pr0killer built much of the bridge in sandstone in substantionally less time than expected. 'Controversies' As the contruction of the railway demanded great amounts of sandstone, citizen Barbasmas thought it would be a good idea to excavate the deserts of Oman outside the capital of the Seljuk_Empire. Within days, the exploitation led to environmental change in the area - making the sand desert into a stone desert. Barbasmas also wrote his own username and "HI" in the sand, visible from satellites orbiting around the earth. This frustrated the Seljuk_Empire nation leader john_yuki and Chancellor PoppyKai sent an apology on behalf of the nation and a ticket to rewind the desert was made the 2nd of Mars 2019. Barbasmas said the following about the incident: "Well in hindsight maybe that was a dumb move but i was determined to make the bridges asap and liked the organized excavation. My most sincere apology goes out to all Seljuks and I promise to invite u all to dinner" - Barbasmas 2nd March 2019 Category:Africa Category:Nations